


无题

by QxH



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: (我写那啥的时候我都很严肃不知道为毛)灵感来自:BGM:朔-Saku-和Clever Sleazoid—— Dir EN Grey但是因为小鹿越写越甜...orz
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 42





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> (我写那啥的时候我都很严肃不知道为毛)  
> 灵感来自:  
> BGM:朔-Saku-和Clever Sleazoid—— Dir EN Grey 
> 
> 但是因为小鹿越写越甜...orz

徐仁宇发现了陆东植手上那本红色杀人笔记。  
他铁青着脸把喝得半醉的陆东植拉进自己在Parc Chalet酒店的套房。他没有想好怎么做, 只说让陆东植换一身衣服, 洗去满身的酒气。

陆东植的刘海被水打湿, 他有点不太明白为什么只是在徐仁宇套间换衣服就变成了在半透明的玻璃后面淋浴。冰冷刺骨的水从天花板上的圆型淋浴头流泻下来，刺痛了他的眼睛。不由得想起刚才徐仁宇拽着他休闲外套那个刺骨的眼神。

他隐约记得徐仁宇似乎皱了下眉头。还没等他理清头绪，木质的浴室门就突然被推开了。令他困惑不已的男人脱掉了黑色晚礼服外套，挽着白衬衫的袖子走了进来。

陆东植还没憋出什么话来就见徐仁宇手伸到花洒下面挡了挡淋浴的水。  
“太冷了……”他皱眉，“你没有调温度吗？”  
“啊......忘了......”他诺诺的答道，脑子里很多问题都组织不成句子。  
徐仁宇居然越过陆东植不管自己淋湿的肩膀给他调了下温度。“48度最舒服。”他的语气仿佛在科普什么有钱人的重要心得。说完了人也没有出去，他眼睛瞄着陆东植的脖子和锁骨。  
陆东植觉得两人离得太近了, 他右手格挡着徐仁宇的肩膀, 想推开他:“你干嘛?! 快出去!”  
徐仁宇笑了, 陆东植发现他这次笑起来圆圆的眼睛像两弯玄月。“怕你着凉了, 我放水让你泡浴缸吧。”  
这并不是一个疑问句。

陆东植注视着他走到浴缸前, 单手拨开水龙头开关。那修长的手还探向水流测试温度, 浴室里水声环绕, 没人说话, 安静得令人抓狂。陆东植给自己鼓了鼓劲, 他离开了已经变得温暖的花洒下, 光着身子跨出淋浴间, 站在弯腰撑着浴缸的男人身后。湍急的水流已经一掌深了, 测温度的手掌还留有暖意, 徐仁宇在浴缸水面上看见陆东植模糊的倒影。他刚起身要回头就被一个结实光裸的怀抱抱住, 陆东植微卷的毛发因为打湿了显得可怜兮兮地紧贴在脸上。

没有想到被人双臂紧绞着脖颈时, 徐仁宇想的是陆东植身上稀少的汗味。杀意来得其实也不算突然, 毕竟他们有着共同的杀人回忆。然而徐仁宇逐渐意识到身后的人毫无格斗技巧的生涩, 他只是紧缚着自己的脖子, 他侧身腿一弯抱着陆东植, 就这么后退直接躺进了浴缸。  
陆东植身体失去平衡吓坏了, 他迫不得已趴在徐仁宇身上, 紧张得双眼发红。“你这…….你这混蛋!”陆东植像刚去玩了趟惊险过山车, 之前鼓起的勇气泄了七七八八, 又因为莫名其妙的暧昧姿势恼羞成怒, 最终只好出口成脏。  
徐仁宇躺在水里, 刘海脱离发胶的控制轻抚他的眉眼。陆东植觉得他现在笑得该死的迷人。  
他想爬起来, 脱离这种尴尬的处境, 没想到浴缸太滑, 徐仁宇还双手紧抓着他纤细的腰部。陆东植内心直叹气, 一杀不成再来一次吧, 他感觉对方不可能没有意识到刚才自己起了杀意, 但又想不出什么原因导致现在这样, 于是双手又攀向徐仁宇脖颈。  
浴缸的水已经漫上徐仁宇的鼻子了, 只要他按住对方不让他呼吸, 两三分钟后陆东植就赢了。  
可是他没有想到徐仁宇直接把他后脑勺摁到水里接吻。  
自己的舌尖和上颚居然是这么敏感的地方, 陆东植觉得徐仁宇的舌头就跟一条灵活的水蛇没有区别, 舌苔相抵犹如触电。他忘记了如何呼吸, 全身瘫软无力。徐仁宇边啃咬着陆东植的下唇, 边注意到他眼尾发红, 呼吸不畅的样子。他托着陆东植柔软的臀部撑起上半身, 某个热意膨胀的部位隔着西装裤淫靡地卡在身上人光裸的会阴间。陆东植下意识地挪动屁股蹭了蹭, 他花了点时间意识到到那个是什么东西后全身僵硬了。他难以置信地扒开埋头啃咬自己肩窝的男人, “你这…….变态!”  
徐仁宇扯了扯嘴角, 他真的很像很多恐怖电影里边强要民女的恶霸, 最后女鬼缠身不得好死那种。  
恶霸没有给民女反抗的机会, 陆东植的双手被扭到背后。徐仁宇那修长的手指不是只是好看, 他五指就能掐死陆东植两只手腕, 陆东植看到他右手迅速解开自己的皮带, 感到头皮发麻。  
为什么一个喜欢对目标下安眠药的连环杀手对束缚技巧都那么有研究? 陆东植挫败地觉得自己还需要学习更多奇怪的技能。他跪在水不停漫出地面的浴缸里, 双手被皮带所缚, 宛如一个罪人。徐仁宇用性器把他钉在浴缸边磨砂玻璃上。  
那玩意儿太大了, 当然陆东植并不知道别人的大不大, 他无从比较。刚伸进来的时候臀部就像可以顺着中间裂缝直接被掰开似的, 陆东植不知道后面受伤了没有, 要命的是水流做了润滑剂, 整个过程堪称堵心, 恶心, 跪如针毡, 就是没有特别疼。  
他并不愿意和徐仁宇发生奇怪的关系, 所以他觉得他应该默默忍耐。  
但徐仁宇并不那么认为, 他边抽插边咬着人耳廓, 气音暴露了他低沉的嗓音粗粝的本质:“怎么样? 还满意吗?”陆东植感觉此刻被大型猫科捕猎者轻咬喉咙, 他不能说不, 只好选择什么都不说。没有得到满意的回应, 徐仁宇似乎生气了, 压着他肩膀就一个劲蛮横地抽插着甬道。陆东植无可奈何, 又有点百无聊赖地想今晚之后他可能可以盲选出哪个阴茎是徐仁宇的……最可悲的是, 他莫名其妙发现自己的阴茎追逐着徐仁宇微妙上扬的呻吟勃起了。陆东植越不想去在意徐仁宇的呼吸和呻吟就越强烈地感觉到他的动作, 体温, 头发还有声音。徐仁宇发现了他的变化, 他又笑了。

他拔出性器, 把人从水里抱起来, 陆东植哭丧着脸僵硬着身体。徐仁宇低头用脸颊摩挲陆东植的额头, 又啄了下他秀气发红的鼻尖，温柔地说:“没事, 乖, 我们到床上去。”

陆东植被温柔地放在柔软似棉的被子里，手上的皮带也被解开。他困惑地看着身上全身湿透的男人，居然拿着毛巾在给他擦头发。陆东植瞄了徐仁宇私处一眼，那视线被徐仁宇捕捉到了。他无声地笑，跨上床，颀长的双腿夹着陆东植的腰。那西装裤卡在胯间，露出一点内裤的边角。徐仁宇手搭在西装裤缝上，挑眉问：“想看？”

陆东植几不可察地点了下头。徐仁宇干脆利落的扯下裤子，扔到地上，那红肿的阴茎也下一刻暴露了出来。陆东植由于惊讶, 红润的嘴巴毫无防备地微张, 徐仁宇揉了一把他微红的臀尖, 俯身亲吻他的嘴。在陆东植没有察觉的情况下他手够到床柜上的润肤露, 挤了一点在手心, 轻柔地送进他的后穴。陆东植本来被吻得迷失自我, 冰凉的润肤露触到撕裂的地方一阵刺痛让他咬了徐仁宇嘴巴一口。

他翻身推倒徐仁宇, 撕开了他身上那件昂贵的白衬衫, 露出细腻的, 白瓷般的皮肤。不知道什么原因促使他咬了他肩膀一口, 徐仁宇笑着扩张着他的后穴。这次他极尽温柔, 缓慢地轻触肠壁, 仔细地观察着陆东植的反应。到了某个地方怀里的人溢出一声呜咽, 徐仁宇便一直不停摩挲那里。陆东植像个被不停摇晃的可乐罐, 完全控制不住身体的筋挛。他泪眼迷蒙地看见徐仁宇带笑的眼睛和红润的耳尖。

“我要进去了……” 他温柔地耳语, 徐仁宇托着他的臀部龟头轻轻的磨着穴口。陆东植承受不住这种挑逗, 他摇着头低泣:“你要么进去要么出去啦…….呜呜呜”  
徐仁宇再次被他逗笑, 挺身插入, 这次是陆东植敏感地紧抓着徐仁宇的手臂不住地颤抖。  
胸膛里好似揣了只不停发抖的兔子, 随着自己挺动的节奏颤抖着。陆东植潮湿的头发让他胸口发痒, 内壁不知足地缠着他。徐仁宇难以自持地把人压在床铺上, 提起他纤细的腰低着自己的胯部, 陆东植情动的上半身粉红粉红的, 两颗可爱的乳尖因为抽插的节奏晃动着。徐仁宇自控力再次被粉碎, 他俯身去舔吻那两颗红豆。因为角度变化的原因, 陆东植觉得自己被一波强烈的快感拍打着, 身体里的肉棒进得更深了。先前还慢悠悠的节奏, 徐仁宇似乎抛之脑后, 他加快了速度, 陆东植从小声呜咽变成激动而放纵的呻吟。他双腿不自觉的夹紧徐仁宇的腰, 双手胡乱的撸动着他的头发。最后徐仁宇激烈地挺动了几下, 陆东植就射在他胸口。徐仁宇本想抽出来, 陆东植高潮不停涌动的内壁挽留着他。他看着陆东植失神的脸不禁有些眷恋, 手指刮了刮他挺翘的鼻尖, 末了还不够, 还轻咬了一口。高潮的污秽留在陆东植的体内, 明明两人赤裸相抱, 却温暖无比。

第二天陆东植因为留在体内的精液和后穴的创口发烧了, 他过高的体温传导给了习惯日出即醒的徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇手背贴了贴昏睡中陆东植的额头, 起身打了个电话到客服部要了退烧药和韩式早饭。他翻了翻手机, 打电话给自己的秘书让他送两套西装到Parc Chalet酒店。又搜索到男性性行为的某些暧昧的后果是因为精液。

他抱起熟睡的陆东植进了浴室, 抱着他泡在热水里, 在日出的阳光下清理一夜情对象的身体。晨光熹微扫除了黑夜, 远处红色的太阳刺破了云层, 他若有所思的看着所有镀上金边的云, 还有怀里的这个人。


End file.
